Lo que necesito
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Shinobu y Miyagi experimentan una nueva faceta de su relación ahora que están tan cerca y tan lejos... la añoranza de la piel y el misterio del otro pueden confundirte aunque no quieras. One-Shot.


**¡B**uenas!

¿Qué tal gente bonita? Bueno, no soy nueva escribiendo Yaoi, pero soy nueva escribiendo de ésta terrorista pareja, una de mis favoritas. Quise que no se salieran tanto de su esencia, así que si creen que estoy alejada de sus singulares personalidades háganmelo saber.

Este corto escrito está ligeramente ligado con uno que ya tenía anteriormente '_Un año, un te amo'_ con mis adorados nostálgicos de Sekaiichi. Los invito a leer tambien si les gusta esa pareja.

En fin, los dejo leer. No leemos abajo~

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, alguna que otra palabra inapropiada y cursilerías. Leer bajo su propia precaución.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Junjou Romántica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la sensual Nakamura, Fujisaki y compañía y yo sólo los uso para que recreen algunas escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi retorcida mente.

* * *

**Lo que necesito**

**.**

Un maduro hombre de ojos azules veía por la ventana pensativo sin prestar atención a los exámenes que estaban frente a él. En ese momento, no podía revisar a consciencia los disparates que escribieron sus alumnos con referencia a los cuatro maestros del Haiku, ya que lo único que rondaba en su mente era la reciente distancia que había entre su chico terrorista y él.

Suspiró resignado. Sabía de antemano que su pareja había conseguido recientemente un trabajo de medio tiempo y que éste y su escuela deberían de ser su mayor prioridad por el momento; sin embargo, no dejaba de sentir que él, poco a poco, salía de su vida gracias a esas dos grandes obligaciones.

—"_Aunque yo también debería de ser una prioridad para él… digo ¿él fue el primero en declarase, no? ¿Quién dijo que yo era su interés?" — _Reflexionó un poco sobre su reciente pensamiento y se le desencajó la cara en una mueca poco agradable a la vista. _—"Ves... ahí voy de nuevo a preocuparme como un mocoso de secundaria…"_

Además que se sentía aburrido, ya que Kamijou había tomado unas vacaciones de una semana debido a un viaje por asuntos familiares que tuvo que atender… presentía que el castaño, por fin había reunido el valor para presentar a su familia a su pareja debido a la insistencia de éstos por ir a una cita a ciegas para conseguir una esposa. Él, como buen superior, había entendido esos motivos y, ya que nunca causaba líos, decidió apoyarlo cubriendo las clases que le correspondían a éste_. _

Ante esto, inspiró aire profundamente para concentrarse en su tarea de calificar a sus estudiantes.

—¿Pero qué mierda es esto?_ —_Soltó en un rugido a sabiendas que, como era tarde, era la única persona que quedaba en el edificio. — Apenas he leído cuatro renglones y su caligrafía es pésima…

Ésta iba a ser una larga noche.

**::*::*::*::*::*::**

Con fuerza y pesar, comenzó a subir los peldaños de la escalera hasta su departamento ya que, por razones extraoficiales, el elevador estaría descompuesto hasta dentro de dos días. Su día no pudo estar peor; calificar exámenes que, a su punto de vista, se escribieron con los pies, y programar las próximas clases fue un duro trabajo.

—Ya llegué.

Cuando dejó las llaves del carro y del departamento en la mesa, y se fijó en su reloj de mano, se percató de lo tarde que era; pasaban de la una de la mañana y a juzgar por el silencio que reinaba en la casa, supuso que él no había llegado aún,

—Shinobu ¿Andas en la casa?

Y nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente. Caminó por el pasillo hasta dar con la habitación de poseedor de ojos grises y la abrió cuidadosamente para ver como la cama estaba pulcramente acomodada y no había rastro alguno de su chico. A pesar de que ahora vivían juntos, seguían sin verse como antes.

—Maldito trabajo que fuiste a conseguir…

Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿En dónde trabajaba Shinobu? No recordaba el habérselo preguntado ni le venía a la memoria que él se lo hubiese mencionado. Eso le hizo darse cuenta que, de tres semanas a la fecha, sólo habían coincidido verse para comer dos veces y solamente el menor había hecho para la cena su famoso repollo cocido otro par de veces.

Agradecía el hecho de no comer esa cosa del demonio nuevamente, al paso que iba seguramente terminaría en el hospital con una indigestión. Sin embargo, no negaba que extrañaba llegar a la casa y oler la esencia de Shinobu mientras éste se despojaba de sus ropas para complacerlo visualmente con su cuerpo pequeño y su excitante inocencia. Tenían cerca de un mes que no hacían el amor y de verdad, aunque le costara a veces admitirlo, le faltaba ese Shinobu para él.

Extrañaba sus gemidos, anhelaba ese suspiro que salía en la última estocada para culminar con un largo grito de placer. Ese sonido tan suyo, tan de él, tan de los dos…

—Mierda... —Pensó al ver como su miembro se encontraba apretado contra su bóxer.

Se puso un pantalón para su pijama y se dejó desnudo de la parte superior de su torso, ese verano era insoportablemente caliente… y ahora lo estaba más al recordar a su pequeño amante.

A su pequeño amante caliente.

Esa noche fue larga. Se masturbó hasta quedarse dormido; se corrió unas tres veces y aún no era suficiente.

Le faltaba él.

**::*::*::*::*::*::**

Unos cuantos rayos de sol pegaban en su cara hasta calentarla de una manera insoportable. Se revolcó bruscamente entre la fina sabana que lo cubría hasta despertarse por completo. Medio dormido y con solamente un ojo, comprobó en su reloj de mesa que marcaban las ocho de la mañana; al parecer de su autoayuda de ayer, terminó un poco cansado y durmió más de lo acostumbrado, pero era domingo y debido a eso no debía porque preocuparle.

Se levantó con pesadez hasta la regadera y se dio un baño, dejando que, entre el agua y el jabón, se fueran sus preocupaciones y su tristeza. Hasta hace un tiempo, se le hizo costumbre amanecer los domingos teniendo el cuerpo del Takatsuki entre sus brazos, incitándolo a hacer el amor en la mañana y éste, deseoso y a la vez quejumbroso, se dejaba querer.

Recordando rápidamente los finos labios del menor que recorrían su anatomía entera; de arriba abajo, sin dejar de besar y lamer inexpertamente cada rincón de su ser.

Otra erección. Al parecer, últimamente andaba muy deseoso.

Cambiando la temperatura del agua, sintió un cambio repentino en su cuerpo olvidándose –momentáneamente- completamente de aquel pequeño que tenía por pareja y de sus encuentros fogosos; no andaba de humor como para realizar otro trabajo manual a su persona. Pedía internamente a todo ser poderoso que existiera que no le permitiera enfermarse nuevamente ahora que tenía que cubrir a su colega.

Al vestirse casualmente, salió de la habitación para ir a preparar su desayuno. Iba con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió algo blando que pisó y escuchó quejarse. Bajó la mirada y lo que vio no le agradó nada.

—¡Shinobu-chin! ¿Qué te sucedió? — Preguntó alterado Miyagi al ver como se encontraba un Shinobu tendido boca abajo en modo que simulaba un costal de papas. El otro, no hacía más que roncar ligeramente e ignorar todo lo hablado por el mayor. —Al parecer no alcanzaste a llegar siquiera a tu recamara… ¿A qué hora llegarías?

Tras preguntarse esto internamente, lo cargó hasta la habitación principal –su habitación- y lo dejó postrado suavemente mientras le quitaba el suéter y las calcetas para que pudiera descansar medianamente bien.

Al verlo ahí, tirado, abriendo los brazos como si lo invitase a perderse en él, se percató que su pequeño ya no era tan pequeño. Era todo un joven maduro o un adulto joven que lograba seducirlo incluso dormido. Quería dejarlo descansar, y para auto controlarse se iba a salir de la habitación –y del departamento de ser posible-.

—Descansa Shinobu. — Susurró lentamente en el oído del menor mientras le lamía el lóbulo y éste respondía arqueando su espalda. Podía perder el control en cualquier instante, así que solamente le dio un beso en la frente y salió.

Decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el centro en lo que el joven despertaba, servía de pretexto para desayunar afuera y llevarle a Shinobu un poco de comida ya hecha para que repusiera fuerza al despertar.

Se paró en una tienda de comida rápida, pidió su orden y mientras esperaba, leía tranquilamente el periódico, hasta que, nuevamente, la pregunta maliciosa volvía a su mente y lo torturaba a medias.

—"_¿Dónde demonios estarás trabajando para que llegues hasta tarde en las noches y de esa manera? ¿En un Host Club? No, eres demasiado lindo y no tienes cara de seductor para poder hacerle de anfitrión, quizá ¿en un bar? Eso es algo más probable… aunque a la vez improbable, ya que Shinobu odia el olor a tabaco…"_

Miles de probabilidades rondaban su cabeza, algunas muy descabelladas, otras más probables pero que, igualmente, le causaban dolor de cabeza.

—Señor, aquí está su orden. Son novecientos yens— La chica sonriente recibió el dinero para volver a verlo. El cliente parecía más bien un muerto con la cara de preocupación que tenía. —Aquí está su cambio. Disculpe ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Dime jovencita… ¿Qué trabajos de medio turno hay actualmente que te lleve trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche? — Inquirió el oji-azul ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de ella.

—¿Trabajos de medio tiempo? —Se puso a pensar un poco ella hasta que volvió en sí y lo vio a los ojos — ¿Es para usted?

—Oh no… lo que sucede es que un…— tragó saliva en lo que se puso a pensar en una excusa viable. — familiar mío recurrentemente llega tarde a casa de sus padres y ellos se encuentras preocupados sobre que trabajo de medio tiempo puede tener él.

—Oh vaya… ¿cuántos años tiene él?

—Veintiuno.

—Veamos…— Sacó rápidamente su celular y comenzó a teclear. Sólo tardó medio minuto y dijo con una sonrisa al hombre. — Los que tengo disponibles en la bolsa de trabajo juvenil es de mesero en bar, almacenista, velador y…—Reprimió una leve risilla mientras se ponía colorada. — de anfitrión en una casa de citas…

Los temores de Yoh estaban confirmados. Sin embargo, aún le parecía muy descabellada esa idea, confiaba demasiado en el de pelo miel que se le hacía casi imposible que él fuera a hacer un trabajo de esos.

Se despidió cordialmente de la señorita y salió del local rumbo a una librería para distraerse un rato y hacer más tiempo. Encontró un par de libros usados que había estado buscando los pasados días y una revista de leyes que quizá le interesaría a su pareja. Shinobu estaba a un año de graduarse de la licenciatura y aún no sabían que planes tenían entre los dos para su futuro…

En primer lugar ¿Tendrían un futuro juntos?

Recordar esa pregunta hizo que Miyagi recordara cuando, en antaño, se formulaba el mismo cuestinamiento sobre la toma de decisión de carrera de su amante. Quizá, como antes, sólo se estaba preocupando en balde, ya que sabía, porque lo había externado muchas veces el oji-gris…

'_Es nuestro destino estar juntos Miyagi, si te atreves a abandonarme te cortaré los testículos…'_

Si, una amenaza muy comprometedora y hasta cierto punto escalofriante… aunque sabía que el chico no hablaba enserio… era tan inocente que no podría hacerlo ¿Pero eso incluía si él le abandonaba?

Con toda esa reflexión, camino hasta la casa y abrió la puerta. Observó que las cosas del muchacho ya no estaban en la entrada estorbando, así que supuso que éste ya se había despertado.

—Ya estoy en casa…

—Miyagi. —Susurró tranquilamente Shinobu mientras iba saliendo del baño. Unas cuantas gotas traviesas iban viajando a través de su cuello y torso desnudos. Para el mayor, esto fue una provocación.

—Shinobu-chin, veo que al fin despertaste. — Comentó el oji-azul tratando de serenarse. Estaba consciente que Shinobu tenía que reposar después de esa semana tan agobiante que tuvo al haber llegado a casa de esa manera. —¿A qué hora llegaste ayer? No te escuché entrar…

—Fue cerca de las cuatro de la mañana…

—Eso es mucho ¿No estás cansado? — Inquirió preocupado Yoh. — Mira, traje algo de comida… sospecho que estas muriendo de hambre ahorita.

—Sí, la semana de finales y el fin de ciclo del trabajo me ha consumido muchas energías. — Respondió seriamente. — Iré a cambiarme.

—No tardes o se enfriará. —Decía el moreno mientras sacaba platos y vasos para poner la mesa y comer juntos. —"_Fin de ciclo ¿eh?..._" —Pensó en las palabras de su pareja, al parecer, ya tenía una pista sobre su trabajo. No se percató de que tenía rato dando vueltas al asunto en su mente hasta que sintió una silla recorrerse y alguien sentándose en ella.

—Gracias por la comida. — Dijeron al unísono ambos.

Todo estaba tranquilo y perfecta armonía. Durante la comida ninguno dijo nada, pero no faltaba que alguno lo hiciera, puesto los dos disfrutaban en silencio la compañía del otro. Por un momento, Shinobu se puso nervioso ya que tenía tiempo sin comer tranquilamente con su amado Miyagi y eso era tiempo y momentos que él atesoraría.

Sin mencionar que tenían tiempo sin hacer el amor. Recordó vagamente una escena que tuvo que presenciar en su primer día de trabajo que lo dejó excitado…

***Flash back***

_Su jefe le había indicado que se adelantara al comedor para almorzar juntos y discutir el encuadre de sus horas que trabajaría, donde y que es exactamente lo que haría… bueno ¡Él estaba estudiando leyes! ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió pedir un trabajo de medio tiempo en una revista para manga Shoujo? No sabía lo que estaba pensando días atrás al ver el anuncio que se requería un ayudante a tiempo parcial para un editor en jefe. _

_Sin embargo, creía haber causado buena impresión al moreno sádico, ya que bastó tener una charla de un par de minutos para que le dijera deliberadamente que lo necesitaba con él trabajando en la brevedad posible. Exactamente ¿Qué le vio? ¿Qué cualidades pudo haberse percatado para darle tal orden? _

_No lo sabía, pero necesitaba un trabajo y ese estaba perfecto ya que no consumiría tanto su vida personal… en que error estaba, sin haberse dado cuenta se condenó al infierno él solo._

_Retomando; el susodicho jefe de ojos miel le ordenó esperarlo, sin embargo, Shinobu llevaba sentado media hora y éste no llegaba con él; Takatsuki se adelantó ya que un subordinado de su jefe le dijo que quería hablar con él en calidad de urgencia, y éste pareciera que había cedido más forzosamente que de ganas. _

_Sin embargo, ya tenía que haber regresado a los labores… ¿Y si entendió mal y éste lo estaba esperando en la sala de juntas? Sin dar cabida a una duda más, corrió desesperadamente hacia dicho lugar para ya no perder más tiempo, sería una burla para su persona que lo despidieran en su primer día de trabajo por impuntualidad o no obedecer las órdenes de un jefe. _

_Antes de girar la perilla escuchó un ruido extraño. Era un sonido gutural, como un pujido que tenía insertado al final, una exhalación que detonaba liberación y a la vez aprisionamiento. Esto se repetía consecutivamente en intervalos de dos o tres segundos…_

—_Un momento… ¡¿Esos son gemidos?! — Se preguntó para sí mismo sin tratar de alzar demasiado la voz. No pudo evitar su curiosidad y se asomó por la ventana enfocando directamente hacia la mesa, donde el castaño de ojos verdes que conoció en el ascensor en la mañana era sodomizado por su actual jefe directo. _

—_Di mi nombre, Ritsu…— Escuchó perfectamente la voz dominante de su jefe resonar en la habitación mientras él escuchaba escondido desde afuera._

—_Ma-masamune…— Exclamó entre jadeos el otro sujeto._

_Los sonidos de pasión se colaban fácilmente por la puerta sin resonar fuertemente en el pasillo. Esos dos tenían la suerte que la sala de juntas se encontrara en uno de los rincones más remotos y menos transitados de todo Marukawa. Sin embargo, por ser subordinado y querer ayudar a esos dos amantes locos de pasión, éste se quedó a montar guardia en la entrada del ascensor para echar de ahí a todo aquel que osara atravesar más allá de él._

—_Ta-takano san… n-no puedo m-mas…_

—_Te he esperado diez años 'Oda'… no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente._

_En ese momento se percató que esa iba a ser una larga tarde._

***Fin Flashback***

—¡Hey Shinobu-chin!

Escuchó la voz de su amado hablarle como un eco lejano y poco a poco volvió a la realidad dándose cuenta que el presente se encontraba a milímetros de su cara y lo apartó de un manotazo.

—¡No me espantes así, viejo! — Rugió muy sonrojado el menor. Esa escena sólo le hizo encender sus motores y deseos aplacados que tenía por su pareja.

—Lo siento, quedaste en transe y me preocupe… sólo diste tres bocados y después de eso te perdiste… no me tenías porque golpear. — Dijo el moreno en un puchero. —¿En qué pensabas?

El Takatsuki no sabía que responder ante eso, no podía decirle fácilmente un _"Me estaba comenzando a excitar al recordar como escuché a dos hombres teniendo sexo en una oficina ¿Lo hacemos?"_ No, definitivamente eso no iba con él, así que sólo optó por decirle una verdad a medias. — Estaba recordando un asunto de mi jefe, eso es todo…

—¿Y tú que tienes que ver con tu jefe? ¿Son amigos? — Inquirió rápidamente el mayor. No le gustaba que su chico pensara en otro que no fuera él, y más si no conocía a ese otro. Además que tocaba el tema de su trabajo… bien podía investigar sobre eso sin que fuera evidente.

—Eso que importa ahora…— Respondió fríamente el oji-gris. Continuó comiendo ignorando la mirada inquisidora del moreno, tratando de olvidar aquellos ojos azules oscuros que lo penetraban y lo miraban con intensidad.

—No, en realidad no importa… —Tomó entre sus manos el té de cebada para darle un sorbo mientras apretaba ligeramente el recipiente. —_"¡Claro que importa, mocoso idiota!"_ — Recogió su traste y lo llevo al fregador y regresó con Shinobu con una cerveza en la mano. — ¿Quieres ir al cine?

Esa pregunta descolocó al menor y lo hizo temblar en la silla que estaba sentado. Volteó su mirada hacia Yoh y se puso rojo de la vergüenza; tenían tiempo sin salir a una cita y él estaba más que emocionado y encantado por ir a perderse con su amante.

—Cl-claro… iré a cambiarme a algo más adecuado ¿está bien?

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos hasta que el menor estuviera listo y fresco vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa sencilla de color menta. No iba tan formal, pero definitivamente se veía muy elegante.

—¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó tiernamente Shinobu para encaminarse a la puerta y salir tomados de la mano desde ahí, hasta la puerta que daba al exterior. Un exterior que aún no entendía sobre que el amor no se trata de cuerpos, si no de alas sincronizadas que estén dispuestas a aceptarse.

Subieron al metro que los llevaría a la plaza donde se ubicaba el cine. No se dijeron nada durante el viaje, es más, todos ajenos a ellos pensaban que eran unos completos extraños, más ignoraban que detrás de ese silencio se hallaba una complicidad y amor aún más grande de la que cualquiera se hubiese imaginado.

Comenzaba a mostrarse un atardecer sublime, son tonalidades rojizas, y se comenzaba a asomar una brecha de tinte azul marino indicando la venidera noche pronta.

—Aquí nos bajamos.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Dime ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? — A Miyagi le gustaba el silencio… hasta cierto punto, ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin convivir con Shinobu y le gustaría que este le contara lo que ha pasado para mantenerse al tanto.

—Bien, las materias son simples de entender y me gusta que es lo importante dice mi padre. Muchos dicen que podría pertenecer a cualquier compañía que escogiese…

—Apuesto a que si Shinobu—chin, eres un muchacho verdaderamente inteligente. — Dijo con voz paternal mientras le frotaba su melena color miel cual niño de preescolar acaba de mostrar su primer diez. No pudo evitar la tentación y le robo un casto beso en los labios; de esos besos que se dan los novios de primaria.

—¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo viejo?! — El sonrojo que mostraba el Takatsuki no era del todo convincente para el reclamo que exclamaba.

Shinobu estaba acostumbrado a ser el asechador, pero no a ser el asechado. Y de eso, tomaba las muertas de sonrojos virginales que le venía dando desde el momento que decidieron estar juntos.

Caminaron en sincronía hasta el cine. El mayor, conteniendo una risa inigualable y el menor, cubierto por un manto rojizo de la cabeza a los pies y, si veías con atención, podías observar como salía humo de sus oídos.

—¡Hey, Shinobu-chin!

Cuando el moreno escuchó ese nombre se tensó un poco. Nadie además de él le decía de esa forma a su pequeño amante y eso lo descolocó. Al voltear tanto él como su pareja de donde había provenido ese sonido, observaron como un hombre alto delgado y de unos peculiares ojos miel caminaba con parsimonia hacia ellos.

—Takano-san ¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó con cierta indiferencia el subordinado de éste. Sin embargo, Miyagi no detectó ese acento de desdén que el oji-gris implementó en la pregunta.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta… aunque yo vengo como cualquier civil a realizar tareas que hace la gente mortal como tú. Después de todo, sigo siendo humano.

—¿Un demonio como usted un humano? Me hace reír demasiado Takano-san…

—Me aguantas el ritmo, eso te hace también un demonio como yo.

—"_¿Aguantar el ritmo? ¿Por qué tanta confianza entre ellos? ¿De dónde lo conoce? ¿Por qué le dice Shinobu-chin?_" — Toda esta tortura psicológica se formaba dentro de la mente de Miyagi quien veía lejano como una burbuja se había formado entre ellos. —_"¡Maldición, yo soy el único que le puede decir de esa manera!"_

—Oye Shinobu-chin ¿Qué pasa con esas ojeras? — Dijo con cierta preocupación el moreno de ojos miel mientras se acercaba al menor. — No me digas que esto es por no dormir correctamente…

—Si no realizara actividades extraoficiales con cierto demonio no tendría por qué tenerlas…

Y estaba dispuesto a romper esa burbuja.

—Si nos disculpa ¿Takano-san? — Era la primera vez que Yoh hablaba desde que éste había llegado y el moreno se sorprendió, tenía que admitir que el hombre era atractivo, y que si no fuese por esas bolsas debajo de sus ojos pasaría por modelo en una época más joven. —La función que queremos ver está a punto de empezar y no queremos llegar tarde. Con su permiso... —Realizó una reverencia bastante hipócrita y halo a Shinobu con él de una mano.

—¡Oye Miyagi! Suéltame…

—No…

—¡Miyagi, suéltame!

—No, y deja de halarte de esa manera que puedes lastimarte…

—¡Suéltame!

—¡No! — El mayor fijo su mirada con la gris de su amado y se conmovió con las pequeñas lagrimas que caían por su rostro. —No te dejaré ir con él… no nuevamente…— Su voz parecía más un rugido. Sus grandes manos sostenían con una fuerza brutal los hombros del menor y se sentía mal por ello, pero no daría marcha atrás.

—Suéltame por favor… me estás lastimando.

En acto reflejo, y como si la razón de repente hubiese regresado, lo soltó como si le fuese a quemar seguir en contacto con él. Y en cierta forma, le quemaba estar junto a Shinobu, su relación lo consumía, lo transformaba en cenizas, polvo, chispas, fuego… todo eso le ocurría al tenerlo cerca.

Y le gustaba, le agradaba sentir todo eso, era descubrir una nueva cara de él. Y por eso lo amaba al Takatsuki, pues él, y sólo él, había logrado lo que nadie en el mundo: reparar, abrir y transformar su viejo corazón.

Y por ese mismo descubrimiento, no planeaba dejarlo ir con nadie. Era de él y de nadie más.

—Te lo advierto. — Realizó una breve pausa antes de continuar para ordenar las palabras que estaban próximas a salir de su boca. — No renunciaré a ti.

—¿Eh? — Fue el único monosílabo que pudo exclamar el pequeño. —¿De qué hablas viejo?

—¡Dije que no te dejaré ir nunca! ¿Me entendiste?

—¿La edad ya te calcinó el cerebro? — Espero un poco para ver la reacción del moreno y al no tener una se exasperó. —¡Responde abuelo! ¿De qué madres de renunciar hablas?

—Ese hombre es atractivo…—Respondió ignorando un poco la demanda de Shinobu. — al menos es un par de años más joven que yo y sé que quizá con él tendrías algo mejor de lo que tienes conmigo… — Detuvo brevemente su monologo para ver como algunas lágrimas salían de los ojos de su pareja, pero continuó al ver el sonrojo que comenzaba a formarse en las orejas del mismo. — pero estoy seguro que él nunca podrá comer tu repollo frito…

—¡¿Qué demonios dices anciano?! — El bello discurso del mayor fue opacado por la última oración que se le ocurrió decir y esto hizo encolerizar al oji-gris.

—¡Dije que él nunca podrá comer el repollo que tu preparas! — Abrazó instintivamente al pequeño para sentir que como gato se revolvía entre sus brazos. — Admite que yo soy la única persona en el planeta que podría hacerlo y hazte responsable de mi por estos pasados años en que mi estómago sufrió… no me dejes… no ahora. — Susurró Miyagi al oído de Shinobu y éste se calmó en el acto.

Claramente, entre líneas, el moreno le pedía que se quedara con él. No sabía cuánto, no tenía idea si era una noche o toda la vida… pero que se quedara con él.

Y él con gusto aceptaría.

Inocentemente le robó un beso casto, limpio y bastante aniñado, ya que sólo roso sus labios rosados joviales con los secos y algo ásperos del más grande. Sin embargo, eso no bastaba para calmar la llameante pasión que comenzaba a desbordarse del alma de Miyagi y éste exigía más…

Mucho más.

**::*::*::*::*::*::**

Como pudieron, llegaron al hotel más cercano que no se viera de mala muerte. A pesar que la recepcionista les haya dado una mirada de miedo por tener, claramente, una relación omosexual entre ellos, ninguno se dejó intimidar, no después de tantos días sin el calor del otro, no sin tantas horas de insomnios de cada uno. Al tener un pie dentro de la habitación, Miyagi se dejó vencer por esa bestia que habitaba en su interior y abrazó posesivamente al más pequeño por la cintura para pasar a besarle sus dulces labios. Traviesamente, colaba una mano por debajo de la camisa del otro y comenzaba a tocar su suave piel, esa piel jovial que le pertenecía por autoproclamo de su pareja como de él.

Desesperadamente, arrancó la camisa en un acto violento y comenzó a chupar los cúmulos rosados que tenía Shinobu en su pecho. Morder, besar, succionar… no hacía más que comenzar a erotizar el cuerpo de su amante.

—Bien Shinobu-chin… _compermiso._ — Canturreó con algo de malicia el moreno al oído del menor y se aventuró a cargarlo como costal de papas mientras escuchaba las réplicas del otro. Llegó a la gran cama _King Size_ que se encontraba en medio del cuarto y depositó con algo de rudeza al oji-gris.

—Es oficial viejo ¡Esto ha sido lo menos romántico que has hecho desde que vivías con los dinosaurios! —Vociferó con extremo enojo el Takatsuki. Una vena resaltada se podía ver en la sien del chico y no era para menos ¿A quién se le ocurría matar el ambiente de esa manera?

—Lo siento, lo siento…— Dijo tranquilamente el mayor. —Comencemos a avivar el calor nuevamente ¿De acuerdo?

Miyagi, lentamente comenzó a sacarse la camisa en un acto sensual. Dejaba ver poco a poco su piel a través de tortuosos movimientos para su querido amante. El menor se deleitó al observar como su pareja había tonificado su cuerpo últimamente, ya que se notaban sus pectorales y abdomen marcados muy ligeramente, así como su espalda.

Podía tener treinta y ocho años el moreno, pero con ese cuerpo se veía de veinticinco. Shinobu se sentía avergonzado y a su vez, excitado. Un tierno color carmín cubrió sus pómulos y parte de sus orejas, desvió su mirada para evitar una futura hemorragia nasal y eso al mayor le conmovió.

Después de todo, Shinobu seguía siendo un mocoso. Su tierno mocoso.

Miyagi continuó con el espectáculo dejándose el pantalón medio abierto, sólo se podía vislumbrar el bóxer que éste traía bajo ese trozo de tela negro y dejaba volar a la imaginación un rato. Sin previo aviso, acorraló al pequeño Takatsuki en la cabecera de la cama y lo beso fieramente para dar paso a una mano salvaje colarse bajo los pantalones –aún puestos- del menor y masajear el miembro de éste directamente con sus manos. El contacto se sentía muy bien, tenía tiempo sin hacerlo y hoy lo disfrutaría más que nadie.

Shinobu sintió como un cúmulo de sangre viajaba directamente hasta su parte baja y terminó por enrojecerse de la pena al ver la cara de malicia que tenía Yoh en su cara.

—Apenas comencé a masajearte y ya estás bastante húmedo, Shinobu-chin…

—¡Ca-cállate pervertido!

Pero éste lo ignoró y siguió manoseándolo todo lo que podía. Utilizaba su mano izquierda para tocar sus pequeños pezones y su boca cubría el oro restante. Sabía que su amante estaba por correrse, así que lo detuvo en el acto aprisionando su miembro entre sus manos para provocarle un dolor bastante cruel.

—Po-por favor, Miyagi… —Jadeó Shinobu a modo de súplica.

—No. —Exclamó simple y demandantemente el moreno. — No lo hemos hecho en mucho tiempo y definitivamente no irás al cielo tú solo…

Y violentamente, bajó los pantalones retirando a su paso el bóxer del menor para insertar en instantes un dedo en el estrecho orificio de él. Luego, después de que pasara el rostro de dolor del pequeño, metió otro dedo para comenzar a moverlo en tijera. Estaba muy consciente que si no lo preparaba le iba a causar mucho daño a su amante… ¡pero joder! Tenía aún atrapado su miembro aun en su ropa interior y sentía que estallaba de lo apretados que estaban; el solo ver a su pareja desnudo, cubierto de sudor debido al calor interno lo había preparado y por demasía.

Quería tenerlo, y lo quería ya.

Abandonó momentáneamente a Shinobu para sacarse el restante de ropa que tenía y posicionarse encima del pequeño. Se notaba la diferencia de edades, de eso estaba seguro, Shinobu, con la cara aniñada y linda que tenía contrastaba magistralmente su cara madura y tosca de él… sin embargo, se amaban y esa era la única realidad que importaba y les importaba.

En un movimiento de cámara lenta, separó las piernas de su pareja y subiendo una de éstas a su hombro, empezaba a insertar su miembro en la estrecha cavidad del menor, abriéndose paso entre sus pliegues que lo recibían con ansiedad y gusto, ya que él se había encargado de grabarse por sí sólo en todo el ser del Takatsuki.

Shinobu quería morirse por dentro, tenía un mes sin hacerlo y por poco se olvidaba de aquel dolor incesante que venía a partir de hacerse uno con su amante. Cuando sintió que ese malestar se iba poco a poco, aferró sus brazos en los omóplatos de Miyagi para darle a entender que podía continuar.

El oji-azul entendió la señal de su novio y empezó el delicado y fino vaivén de caderas contra el culo del menor. Podía sentir el placer que le provocaba las uñas clavadas de su amante en su espalda y escuchar los jadeos de éste, era una canto de ángeles. En un movimiento rudo, volteó a Shinobu pecho abajo solo para darse el gusto de contemplar la esbelta figura que poseía este. Observó esa nuca que lo dejaba sin respiración; aquel lunar que sólo él conocía; también aquel moretón que surgió de una agresión nada grave de un envidioso que quiso dañarlo, no pasó a mayores ese día, pero definitivamente el doctor le dijo que tendría esa mancha verdosa con morado de por vida; bajo su mirada hasta la cintura ligeramente curvilínea que tenía. Grabó en su retina aquella imagen de sumisión que tenía su pequeño amante, aceptando gozosamente su miembro en él.

—Mhp… ¡A-aah!

Y también se volvía loco con los gemidos que musitaba. Su pecho se hinchó como pavo al saberse dueño y único conocedor de aquellos majestuosos sonidos que salían de la boca del oji-gris.

—N-no puedo m-más… Miyagi…

—Ya casi…— Y como minutos atrás, volvió a voltear a su pareja para ahora ver su rostro compungido por el placer que sentía en ese momento. Enrojeció al ver lo tierno que se veía éste.

El moreno cerró los ojos un instante y se dejó llevar. Sentía como le brindaban un pasaporte directo al paraíso. Podía nadar entre nubes y miles de estrellas bailaban alrededor suyo al capturar la cúspide del placer directamente entre sus manos. Antes de abrir los ojos, se acordó que no usó protección.

No corrían riesgos de un embarazo, pero por higiene lo tenían que utilizar… sin embargo, eso no le importó en lo más mínimo. Quería… no, no quería, _necesitaba_ sentirlo directamente… piel con piel, sudor con sudor. Ese último esfuerzo que implementó en la estocada final lo ayudó a comprender que, la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que podía complacerlo como él merecía, era la pequeña persona que se encontraba en ese momento bajo de él.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró directamente a su par de iris. Esas nubes grises que lo miraban con estupefacción brillaban con sorpresa y se podía ver como aún fuegos artificiales explotaban iluminándolos; después, su bello color gris se tornó más oscuro, tanto que se asemejaban a esas tormentas de las que quieres refugiarte en tu hogar y leer n buen libro, tomar una bebida caliente mientras escuchas la melodía de las gotas chocando contra la ventana.

Su calidez desbordada en cada gota de sudor, sus brazos delgados y aferrados a su espalda, su respiración magistralmente entrecortada.

Él era su hogar.

Y también su terrorista.

**::*::*::*::*::***

En la cama, desordenada por toda la actividad de la noche, se encontraban un moreno y su pareja comiendo tranquilamente un desayuno practico. Aún permanecían desnudos, solamente sus partes íntimas los cubría la suave sábana blanca que fue testigo de todo el amor que se profesaron. El silencio era embriagador y ya no había cabida para duda alguna…

Bueno, sólo una.

—Shinobu-chin… ¿En que trabajas? Llevas todo un mes y no has comentado nada al respecto.

—No he dicho nada porque nunca preguntaste viejo. — Le gustaba molestar a su amante recalcándole el hecho de ser mucho mayor que él. Suspiró resignadamente puesto ya no podía ocultarlo más. — En una revista de manga Shoujo.

—¿En una qué? — Miyagi no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo el menor. — ¿Estás tratando de jugar conmigo, cierto?

—No… es más, yo tampoco sé porque pregunté por el trabajo. Sólo vi que necesitaban un ayudante de editor en jefe, me entrevistaron y fue contratación inmediata.

—¿Qué revista de manga es? — Yoh no sabía mucho sobre revistas mensuales, pero sabía del mercado de editoriales.

—Revista Emerald, de la editorial Marukawa Shoten.

—Y… ¿Cómo se llama tu jefe?

—Ya lo conociste. — La cara de desconcierto del mayor hizo suspirar al menor en obviedad. — Es Takano Masamune, la persona que nos encontramos ayer por la tarde…

Miyagi recordó al joven moreno y se entró en pánico total ¿Ése sujeto era su jefe? Definitivamente se veía muy joven para liderar una de las revistas –por lo que escuchaba en la radio- más importantes. Estaba nervioso, pues no sabía si había puesto en riesgo el trabajo de su pareja.

La cara de depresión que tuvo el mayor alertó a Shinobu inmediatamente. — Tranquilo, él también es homosexual así que no dirá nada al respecto.

—¿A qué demonios te refieres con _'también'_? ¡No soy homosexual! — Reclamó instantáneamente, pero recordó algo nuevamente importante. — ¿A qué se referían con eso de seguir el ritmo y todo lo que hablaron?

—Lo que sucede es que cada entrega mensual se maneja por ciclos. Al parecer, Takano-san se impresionó con el hecho de poder desvelarme días seguidos sin comer nada más que sopas instantáneas y vivir de bebidas energéticas como los veteranos que trabajan con él.

—¿Qué es lo que haces con él? — A Miyagi no le gustaba que ese tal Takano tuviera esas confianzas con el menor y quiso estar al pendiente.

—Trabajo con él directamente. Nos encargamos de ir con los de impresión, ventas, y algunos mangakas flojos que retrasan todo el trabajo. Aprendo mucho sobre leyes laborales y el trato –rudo- con la gente. Después de todo, me ayuda en mi carrera el empleo.

El moreno tenía más preguntas en mente, muchas interrogantes como cuáles eran sus derechos como trabajador de medio tiempo. Los horarios de trabajo, la paga, la compañía, el ambiente laboral… pero todo eso fue opacado por el beso que le brindó su pequeño amante en los labios.

—¿Seguiremos hablando de Takano-san o haremos otra cosa más interesante?

Bueno, ya le preguntaría después.

—Con una condición. — Esperó a que el oji-gris asintiera para continuar. —Dile que te deje de decir Shinobu-chin… sólo yo puedo decirte de esa manera.

No hubo respuesta alguna. El menor se le lanzó a las piernas y lo beso fieramente esta vez.

Días después, se enteró que Takano le decía Shinobu-kun. Claro, después de recibir una fiera mirada de Miyagi dándole a entender los límites de confianza que debía de tener con su amante y una larga charla de no excederse con él en el trabajo.

—_Te quiero, Miyagi…_

—_Lo sé… _

Era su Shinobu-chin después de todo.

**.**

**. **

_"[...] francamente no puedo saberlo. De dos cosas estoy seguro: me interesa y la necesito. Lo demás no sé hasta que punto puede importar."_ - **_'Quien de nosotros'_ M. Benedetti.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Q**ué tal? Quedó muy largo ¡Es lo mas largo que he escrito! Creo que me emocioné demasiado, no podía controlarme hasta que llegó la parte del lemmon que no sé si quedó muy bien ¿Quedó decente al menos?

Espero les haya quedado un buen sabor de boca mis estimados. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas y sugerencias, así como jitomatazos, chocolates, flores, serpentinas y todo lo que me quieran dar yo lo recibo de la mejor manera, así que no se me pongan tímidos.

De antemano, gracias por leer, hacen feliz a esta escritora de ratos libres.

Nos leemos~

_Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
